leagueoflegendsfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Master Yi
Abilities physical damage which applies on-hit effects and can . |targeting='Double Strike' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= Both attacks will trigger on-attack effects and on-hit effects. ** Both attacks are classified as a melee. ** Critical strike chance is calculated on each attack individually. ** Both attacks can miss and be . ** will only block the first hit. ** will block both hits. |spellshield=Will not block the effect. |additional= * The first attack functions as the trigger of Double Strike's on-hit effect and resets Double Strike's counter. The second attack will generate a stack of Double Strike if completed. As such, continuous attacking will net an activation of Double Strike on every 3rd attack. * If the target dies to the first hit, Double Strike's counter is still reset. |video=Master Yi IVideo }} Master Yi blinks to the target enemy, dealing physical damage to it and up to 3 nearby enemies, to then reappear next to his main target. Non-champions receive increased damage. |description2 = Master Yi becomes untargetable over Alpha Strike's duration, and can , dealing bonus critical damage)}} AD|AD}} bonus physical damage to all enemies. Basic attacks reduce Alpha Strike's cooldown by 1 second. |leveling= | }} |range=600 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Alpha Strike' is a targeted blink that bounces to nearby enemies before arriving. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * If the primary target dies or becomes invulnerable as Master Yi finishes Alpha Strike, he will appear at the cast location. * Alpha Strike counts as movement for the purpose of , , , , and . * The total bonus damage from a is shown in the ability tooltip. * Alpha Strike cooldown reduction counts up when attacking Turrets, but not when under the effect of Blind. * The damage is calculated after Master Yi becomes targetable, meaning that bonus AD from auras will be factored. This means he can also take tower aggro from the damage dealt. * Neutral minions will lose patience when Master Yi is untargetable, but they do not reset their health. * It is possible to cast Summoner Spells while using Alpha Strike, such as . * Alpha Strike can be used to dodge and avoid skillshots and area of effect abilities. Some dodgeable spells involve the damage instance of , and . * Since V3.13, can be used to dodge targeted abilities, with some exceptions such as 's . * Being untargetable extends to allies, except for . * Alpha Strike does not hit enemies in stealth or in the Fog of War. |video=Master Yi QVideo }} Master Yi channels for up to 4 seconds, healing himself each second for an amount increased by 1% for every . |description2= While channeling, Master Yi reduces incoming damage, halved against turrets. |description3= Meditate resets Master Yi's autoattack timer. |leveling= | }} | }} |leveling2= | }} |cooldown=35 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |targeting='Meditate' is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * As a channeled ability, it can be interrupted by any form of hard-CC. * Healing amount depends on the amount of health while the healing tick occurs, not at the casting point of health. As such, Master Yi heals less per second as his current health increases. * Although the tooltip show that he heals each second while channeling, the healing tick occurs every seconds instead, but heals for half of the amount shown in the tooltip with a total of 8 ticks. * Damage reduction doesn't affect true damage. |video=Master Yi WVideo }} Master Yi gains as while Wuju Style is not on cooldown. |description2= Master Yi's basic attacks deal bonus true damage for 5 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown= |targeting='Wuju Style's' passive is a self-targeted buff. Wuju Style's active is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=true |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= The triggering attack will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. * Critical strikes will not interact with Wuju Style's bonus true damage. * The bonus damage will not affect structures. * The true damage will hit through . * The true damage will NOT hit through and blind. |spellshield= |additional= * Wuju Style has no cast time and does not interrupt Master Yi's previous orders. |video=Master Yi EVideo }} Champion takedowns reduce the current cooldown of Master Yi's basic abilities by 70%. |description2= For 7 seconds, Master Yi gains , multiplies his movement speed and becomes immune to all . While active, champion takedowns extend the duration of Highlander by 7 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown=85 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |targeting='Highlander's' passive reduces the remaining cooldowns of Master Yi's basic abilities whenever he scores a kill or assist. Highlander's active is a self-targeted buff. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Highlander has no cast time and does not interrupt Master Yi's previous orders. * Highlander is one of the few abilities granting a multiplicative movement speed bonus; it stacks multiplicatively rather than additively with other movement speed bonuses. * The slow immunity of Highlander also includes those applied by Flee and Polymorph, as well as all forms of attack speed reduction. ** The main exception to this however is Charm, as Yi will still be slowed as normal when inflicted with it. * Highlander will not prevent the application of the "Frost" debuff, as it does not slow prior to being detonated by . * Abilities with conditional effects are usually composed of multiple debuffs, and ignoring the movement speed slowing debuff will not ignore the conditional effects. To name a few: ** Master Yi will still have his attack damage reduced by and . ** Master Yi will still be stunned by . *Additionally, Master Yi's dance speed increases with his movement speed. |video=Master Yi RVideo }} References cs:Master Yi de:Master Yi es:Maestro Yi fr:Maître Yi pl:Master Yi pt-br:Master Yi ru:Master Yi zh:易 Category:Alpha stage release Category:Blink champion Category:Haste champion Category:Self Heal champion